Siderite (Marshy)
Siderite is a Gemsona made by Silk Appearance Normal Forme Siderite has 4 eyes, two which are underneath her hair. She has two, brown, spider hand-like appendages growing from the sides of her head. She wears a pink bandana and pink boots. Her gloves are mistmatched, being green and yellow, respectively. Her skin is brownish yellow- her hair and belt being green, and the orbs on her belt are yellow. Her Gem is brown. Hunting Forme While in her hunting forme, Siderite grows a pitcher plant-like hard hologram surrounding her. Most of her body is concealed, and she usually hides herself inside. Personality Siderite is timid, a worrywart, and would rather be left alone than interact with anyone. She tends to blow things out of proportion. As she learned her hunting methods from spider-like creatures that were wiped out due to fear, she dislikes arachnophobia, and smacks her face whenever someone asks if spiders are animals. History Siderite lives on Nacidhra, but was formed there after Homeworld had already left. As Gems learn English at creation, she could not communicate with anyone, and has a somewhat, but not majorly, broken English. She learned it was an eat-or-be-eaten world, so instead of using her pitcher-like holograms for defense as they were made for, she used it to conceal herself during sit-and-wait hunting. Unbeknownst to her, she has accidentally created herself organs such as a stomach, heart, lungs, and even a brain during this. Abilities Siderite has photokinesis, shapeshifting, and the ability to fuse, but doesn't know it yet. Unique Abilities * 'Object Permanence: '''Recently, Siderite has gained the ability to know that objects are not destroyed when they leave her field of vision. * '''Multi-purpose pitcher plant: '''Siderite can create hard, holographic pitcher plants that still exist after she poofs. They can be used from simply being disguises for hunting to even being oxygen-holding diving bells. * '''Long jump: '''Siderite can jump long distances compared to her body size. * '''Spin dash: '''Siderite can inflict damage while spinning, like an Amethyst, albeit she has to be sideways to do this, like a cartwheeling spider. * '''Web creation: '''Siderite can create large webs, either for trapping prey when they fly in, for gliding long distances, or even for jumping on prey to trap them inside. * '''Venomous bite: '''Siderite has venom in her bite, however, she bites non-prey rarely and it takes a lot of energy. Trivia * Her images are the only ones her creator likes that they made. * Most of her abilities are based off various spiders, for example: ** Her pitcher plant is based off various crap spiders that have a symbiotic relationship with pitcher plants, such as ''Misumenops nepenthicola, as well as trapdoor spiders. It's use of being a "diving bell" are a reference to the diving bell spider. ** Her long jumps are based off jumping spiders. ** Her spin dash, as said, are based off cartwheeling spiders, which roll off hills. ** Her web creation is based off web-making spiders, her ability to use them to fly are based off ballooning in spiders, and her use of them to pounce on prey and trap them are a reference to the ogre-faced spiders. *Her name and Gem were chosen due to being the closest thing to "S'p'iderite", and her home planet's name is an anagram of "arachNid." Category:ISSolar System Category:Silk's Characters Category:Roleplay characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:OCs Category:Ocs Category:Up for Grabs